El castigo
by Bichi River
Summary: Light se merece un castigo por haber sido kira. al final de la serie


Misa había querido suicidarse tras la muerte de Light, pero se le vino a la cabeza que él no la querría si hiciera eso. Por ello, organizó una secta a favor de Kira. Pero, por muco que le rezaran noche tras noche, Light no iba a volver. Ryuk había acabado con él y Kira debía cumplir su condena: sufrir el dolor de todas las personas a las que había matado. Y teniendo en cuenta que había hecho perecer a miles con el cuaderno asesino, el castigo iba para largo.

Entre el sufrimiento de víctima y víctima, Light intentaba convencer al rey de los shinigami de que le permitiera ser uno de ellos. Ryuk le ayudaba, volvía a estar aburrido.

-Anda, venga, déjame ser un shinigami. He matado más que cualquiera de vosotros e incluso acabé con Rem.

-¿Has matado a Rem?¿A mi amiga Rem? Por eso morirás mil veces más.

Al escuchar esto, Ryuk se puso a reír, Light moriría un montón de veces más y él lo vería sufrir.

Tras esas mil muertes, el rey se dirigió a Light

-Chaval, te voy a realizar una prueba, si la pasas, serás un shinigami más.

-Vale- contestó lo más contento que se pueda estar tras sufrir semejante castigo.

"Lo que me voy a reír viendo esto" pensó Ryuk.

-Ryuk, vete. Esto es algo entre el humano y yo. Tú no pintas nada aquí.

"Vaya rey, quiere que me aburra. Me deja ver todo el castigo y luego me echa. Que mala persona, digo shinigami" Ryuk, que ya no tenía su escalofriante sonrisa en la cara, se fue.

-Veo que ya estamos solos. Que comience la prueba.

-¿En qué consiste?

-Ya lo verás cuando aparezcan los "materiales".

El rey chasqueó los dedos y apareció una Death Note, un bolígrafo (esas cosas se veían venir) y algo que a Light le horrorizó, ¿Qué sería?

-Hola, Light. O mejor dicho: 'Hola, Kira'.-Vamos a expresarlo mejor: ¿quién sería?

-Ry-Ryuzaki. ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?

-El señor Rey Shinigami me ha convocado, ¿tienes algo en contra?

-Calma, calma. La prueba consiste en que Light tendrá una única oportunidad de acabar con este detective viciado...

-Eh- reprendió L.

-Este detective que adora los dulces.¿Mejor así?

-Sí, así te lo permito y todo.- L se puso a buscar en sus bolsillos, pero lo único que tenía era un teléfono móvil con pegatinas de Misa-misa – Majestad, ha cometido usted un gravísimo error.

-¿Sí?¿Y cuál es?

-¡Me ha traído sin dulces, ni azúcar, ni café con un poco de azúcar(azúcar con un poco de café), helados ni nada parecido! Además, aquí no me puedo sentar como acustumbro y descenderá un 40% mi inteligencia y Light ganará más fácilmente. ¿Y por qué llevo calcetines?¡Quiero a Watari, que el si me deja comer golosinas!Código 1 de emergencia activado: L llorará como un bebé. Buaaa. Buaaa.

-Vale, vale- el rey volvió a chasquear los dedos y apareció un sillón, un saco de Papá Noel lleno de dulces y ...¡nada más!-ahora ya te puedes quitar los calcetines.

-Bien- contestó el detective mientras se subía al sofá, se quitaba los calcetines, hacía una bola con ellos y los mandaba lo mas lejos posible.

-L, ahora el mundo de los shinigamis olerá a tus pies- dijo Light- ¡que asco si paso la prueba y vivo aquí!

-El mundo de los shinigami ya está podrido según Ryuk. Además, era algo esencial para la humanidad.

-Si, claro. Has salvado al mundo.- Replicó el pesado que no soporta al mejor detective del mundo.

-Cállate, Kira. Y sí, evité la III Guerra Mundial. He salvado al mundo. ¿Pasa algo?¿Te molesta?

-Pues la justicia soy yo, para que te enteres.

-Mentiroso.

-¡no! Yo soy verdadoso.

-Se dice verdadero. ¿Y tú ERAS el nº 1de Japón?¡Si no sabes ni hablar!

-Esto no es japonés, es español.

-Dejad de pelearos. Voy a explicar la prueba.

-Vale, dijeron los dos al unísono, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que lo habían dicho a la vez, se miraron- no me imites, no me imites tú a mi.

-Y siguen...¿os vais a callar ya?

Sí...

-Como iba diciendo, Light tiene una única oportunidad de matar a L, sólo puede usar la Death Note que le he dado, y si pierde, L le matará 100 veces.¡Que comience la prueba!Ah, la prueba tiene un límite de una semana.

Al día siguiente, el detective estaba muriéndose, pero no por culpa de Kira, se había acabado los dulces y le había bajado el azúcar en sangre. ¿que iba a hacer? Pero mientras mantuviera su postura, Light no lo podría engañar para que revelara su nombre real. Kira, por mas que lo intentara, no lo conseguía.

Light le tentaba con distintas variedades de dulces, azúcar, chocolates, pero él no se movía del sillón (vaya que se levantara y Light le quitara el sillón y parte de su maravillosa inteligencia).

Al cabo de una semana, la resistencia de L sin comer dulces fue su mayor récord y Kira no se hizo con su verdadero nombre. Por supuesto, L ganó. Eso sí, el sillón estaba hecho una porquería.

-Bien hecho, detective, le has dado una buena lección a Kira- dijo el rey en cuanto llegó.

L estaba retorcido, le entraba el mono igual que a Ryuk sin manzanas, solo que el vicio del shinigami era mucho más saludable.

-Dulces- pidió- necesito azúcar, mi cerebro se marchita...

-Vaya drogata de dulces- se quejó Light, quién si no se quejaría.

-Pues tu coges una patata y te la comes mientras apuntas nombres en el cuaderno, tu vicio es peor que el mio, yo no perjudico a nadie y tú matas.

-mentiroso.

-verdadoso.

-¿lo ves? ¡Tú también dices verdadoso!

-Es que si imitas a los tontos, dices tonterías para interpretar mejor.

-¿Me estás llamando tonto?

-Te lo has dicho tu solito. Yo sólo he dicho que estaba imitando a un tonto y te has dado por aludido porque eres tonto.

-Lo has vuelto a hacer.

-¿El qué? Ahhh, decirte tonto. Nooooo, que vaaaaa. Yo no se decir la palabra tonto.

-Pues la acabas de decir.

-Acusica.

-Farsante.

-¿Por qué soy un farsante?

-Por esconder tu verdadero nombre.

-No lo escondo, lo oculto.

-Es lo mismo.

-Anda, ahora el señorito si que sabe español.

-Encantado, me llamo Light Yagami.

-Igualmente, yo soy L La. No voy a decirte mi verdadero nombre. ¿Y mi sillón?

-Estoy yo en el.

-Había hecho mis necesidades ahí para no levantarme.

-¡Agh!- Kira se levantó de un salto.

L se sentó en él, vaya que Light le fuera a engañar de nuevo con sus tonterías. Lo de sus necesidades era mentira, pero Light era tonto de verdad y se lo había creído.

-¿habéis escuchado la sarta de tonterías que acabáis de soltar en un momento?

Los jóvenes bajaron sus respectivas cabezas, arrepentidos.

-Ahora le toca a L vengarse de Light y matarlo.

-Pero yo no quiero matarle y ser un tonto asesino, que no podré atraparme de lo listo que soy, será un gran reto.

-Pues ya puedes pensar cien formas diferentes de matarlo. Usa todos los métodos que conozcas.

-¿Y me tendré que detener o perseguir yo solito?

-No hace falta, aquí no hay crimen ni prisión.

-Ahhhh, entonces acepto el reto.

-No es un reto, es tu obligación por haber ganado.

-Pues vaya, nunca había pensado que tendría que matar por obligación.

-Bueno. Pues ya tendrías que estar pensando...

-Voy. Mañana comenzará la matanza de Light por mi parte.

-Vale. Eso lo consiento.

Al día siguiente, L se presentó delante del rey y empezó a matar a Kira.

Forma nº 1:

-¡Light!¡Huele esta fresita! Es rica rica- Dice L mientras acerca la fresita, clavada en una flecha, a la nariz de Light y se la clava en el cerebro.

Forma nº 2:

-Light, date la vuelta, pero muy rápido

-Vale.

Kira se da la vuelta, muy rápidamente porque hace caso al detective y se clava el cuchillo que L sujetaba en el cuello.

Forma nº 3:

Light está sobre un precipicio y L está abajo.

-Light, ven conmigo.

-Vooooooy. Aghhhhh.

Kira se aplasta contra el suelo.

Forma nº 4:

-Light, ¿quieres esta tarta? Tiene sabor a patatas de consomé.

-Ohhhh, ¡qué buena pinta!

-Light, tiene veneno.

-Da igual. Lo que no mata, engorda

-Pues eso mata.

-No pasa nada- Light se come la tarta.

.

.

.

Forma nº 100:

-Light, ¿te quieres suicidar?

-Bueno, vale. Ahora escribo la nota.

Al cabo de las cien muertes, el rey shinigami aparece y dice:

-Lo siento chico, pero perdiste la prueba y no podrás ser por ello un buen shinigami. No te preocupes, te enviaré a la nada, que es el lugar hacia donde se dirigen todas las personas tras su muerte. Allí te reencontrarás con tu padre. Buena "vida" postmuerte. Ryuk se quiere despedir de ti, salúdalo antes de marcharte.


End file.
